bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Instinct/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto ósmym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Nadszedł wreszcie ten czas w roku. Czas duchów, przebierania się za straszliwe pokraki, oraz zapierdalania z torbami w celu zagrabienia paru cukierków. Innymi słowy, halloween. Stacje telewizyjne nadają najstraszniejsze filmy grozy, niektórzy grają w przerażające gry wideo, a ja już po raz trzeci, męczę się w ten dzień z jakimś badziewiem. Dwa lata temu, zmierzyłem się z szeroko pojętymi kosmicznymi abominacjami, za sprawą niebotycznie chujowej strzelanki o nazwie Rzeźnik. A z kolei w roku poprzednim, stoczyłem bój z wampirami, gulami, wilkołakami i samym szatanem, za pośrednictwem strzelanko skradanki wyprodukowanej przez atomic planet, pod tytułem Kronikuls of the Wampire Hunter. Jednak dzisiaj, trzydziestego pierwszego października, postanowiłem popłynąć głównym nurtem, i ocenić przedstawiciela najbardziej przesyconego gatunku horroru w dzisiejszych czasach, czyli pierwszoosobową strzelankę z nieumarłymi w roli głównej. Mało tego będzie to twór, który został wyprodukowany za naszą wschodnią granicą, a jak wiadomo, produkcje stamtąd pochodzące, prezentują najwyższą jakość po tej stronie drogi mlecznej. Jak rosyjscy programiści poradzą sobie z tematem zombi? I czy będzie aż tak źle jak w przypadku recenzowanego w tym roku iwil rezji stans? Za chwilę się przekonamy. Tak więc bez zbędnego gadania, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra instinct, została wypuszczona na światło dzienne dnia osiemnastego stycznia 2007 roku, dzięki Nowyj Disk, firmie prosto z Federacji Rosyjskiej, którą możecie kojarzyć z takich znamienitości jak między innymi Anti kiler. Z kolei producentami tego wypierdka było dosyć mało znane pochodzące również z Rosji studio newtonic, dla którego to Instynkt był zarówno wejściem jak i szybkim zejściem ze sceny komputerowej rozgrywki. Jednak najciekawsze jest to, jak te kozie bobki w ogóle pokazały się w naszym pięknym kraju. Odpowiedzialnym za wydanie tego potwora był nie kto inny jak sam Bauer, a dokładniej rzecz biorąc pismo CD-Action. Dzisiejszy produkt bowiem trafił tam w pełnej wersji, jako druga polska premiera na krążku numeru sto czterdziestego pierwszego, ramię w ramię z rpg-em akcji sil of iwyl. Warto wspomnieć, że to małe dzieło trafiło do magazynu obok takich tuz jak chociażby damntion, którego zrecenzowałem w odcinku czterdziestym szóstym, znany z osiemdziesiątego epizodu mojej serii dark z klanu dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu smoków, czy Czarna Owca Swen, Uwolnić Ptaszka. Już wiadomo z jakim kurestwem będziemy mieć tu do czynienia. Zanim jednak przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć z tym dreszczowcem od siedmiu boleści, przekonajmy się, jak Instynkt został potraktowany przez recenzentów w Internecie. Co zaskakujące, ten czarci podmiot otrzymał recenzję nie od jednego, ale od dwóch renomowanych i powszechnie znanych serwisów internetowych o grach. Na portalu gamespot bowiem Instynkt otrzymał 2 na 10, a na witrynie ign, 1 i 7 dziesiątych na 10. Tak, w tym ign-ie, w którym każda kolejna odsłona call of duty z góry dostaje 8 punktów, a krapiszcza jak chociażby gra na podstawie niezniszczalnych dwa czy chociażby chirurgów, dostawały piątki i szóstki. Po prostu strach się bać. Gdy tylko zdołamy uruchomić aplikację i przejdziemy przez zalew logotypów wydawcy, digital paint studios oraz samych twórców tych szczochów, naszym oczom ukaże się główne meni. Mamy nagranie z kamery umiejscowione po prawej stronie ekranu na którym jucha pokazuje się co chwila, szary prostokąt wykonany z jakiejś mapy, opcje i ich okropny dobór czcionki, oraz wreszcie kursor, który wygląda jakby świeżo napęczniał w moskiewskiej kanalizacji. I o ile niektóre elementy tego ekranu mogą faktycznie budzić grozę, to niestety zmieszane one z resztą tworzą jeden pierdolnik, w którym nie widać gdzie góra a gdzie dół. Opcje z kolei trochę ratują sytuację. W podzielonych na cztery kategorie ustawieniach, możemy uruchomić realistyczne opadanie ciał oraz automatyczną zmianę broni, rozdzielczość, detale, tryb pełnego ekranu, synchronizację poziomów, skalibrować jasność, widoczność, wszelkie doznania słuchowe włącznie z donośnością dialogów, klawiszologię zwaną tutaj stery, czułość myszy, a nawet takie cuda na kiju jak styl komiksowy. Zresztą, to i tak nieistotne, bo skoro nie ocenia się książki po okładce, to ja nie będę oceniał gry po meni głównym. Sprawdźmy więc jak prezentuje się ona w praniu. Gra rozpoczyna się od dupy strony, czyli innymi słowy w sposób anachroniczny. Niedługo bowiem po tym jak widzimy żłopiącego piwsko przed telewizorem soldata o pseudonimie Biały, trafiamy na pole walki, a dokładniej do bazy w Północnej Korei, która to za kilka godzin ma zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi za sprawą tajemniczej eksplozji. Wcielamy się więc w trzech agentów ef es be, którzy to zostali zesłani we wrześniu 2004 roku do tajemniczej bazy, by zniszczyć wszelkie ślady dotyczące przeprowadzonego tam eksperymentu nad równie enigmatycznym wirusem, czyli tytułowym Instynktem, który to nie tylko zombifikuje zarażony byt, ale także obdarza go specjalnymi umiejętnościami jak wyższy skok, regeneracja czy nawet możliwość dosłownego roztopienia komuś mózgu siłą woli. Tak czy inaczej, przechodzimy przez wejścia, piwnice czy inne pomieszczenia kompleksu jednocześnie radząc sobie z kolejnymi truposzami, komandosami oraz samymi naukowcami, którzy przeobrazili się w straszliwe paskudy i odkrywamy kolejne szczątki fabuły, które to zresztą mogą konkurować z filmami stevena segala. Oblubienica głównego bohatera pada na jego oczach rażona śrutem koreańskiego specnazu, doktorek zamiast antidotum wstrzykuje w żyłę protagonisty proto wirusa, fałszywy przyjaciel tak naprawdę stał po stronie wroga, a sam główny zły który chce zawrzeć z naszym herosem ugodę w pewnej miejscówce, tak naprawdę robi do w chuja i niemalże doprowadza go do śmierci. No po prostu klisza kliszę pogania. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że nie dostaliśmy wysranych dwóch zdanek na krzyż tłumaczących fabułę w ekranie ładowania. Produkcja jak to na bezpardonowego fps-a przystało, w każdym z siedemnastu etapów polega na tym samym, czyli przejściu z punktu a do punktu b, któremu towarzyszy anihilacja żywych trupów, północnokoreańskich żołnierzy czy też uczonych, którzy nabrali chęci na wpierdalanie ludzkiego mięsa. Przemierzamy więc cały kompleks wzdłuż i wszerz, od laboratoriów i pomieszczeń mieszkalnych aż po Wiwarium a nawet studnie, wypluwając przy okazji kolejne pociski z naszych gnatów prosto w zagradzającym nam drogę niemców. Co jednak wyróżnia Instynkt od potopu innych gnojówek tego typu to fakt, że zamiast rozległych aren usadzonych na jakimś wypizdowie koło biedronki czy innych wysypiskach, dostaliśmy bardziej klimatyczne miejscówki pełne ciasnych korytarzy, oraz kanałów wentylacyjnych, znanych z pierwszego hitu walw z dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego roku. Jednak, żeby nie było zbyt dobrze, nasi kochani projektanci postanowili do gry dodać trochę chujni dobiegającej znad wschodu, w postaci mrocznych kart dostępu. Tak jest, bowiem prócz wszędobylskiego ścisku w całej placówce, zaserwowano nam też całą stertę dźwigni, przełączników i innych drzwi, które potrzebują magicznego klucza. Przez to będziemy zapierdalać po całej mapie, przeszukując każdy zakamarek, szyb czy truchła naszych oponentów, by tylko odblokować te jedne drzwi, które nie dały nam możliwości przejścia dalej. Groza w kurwę. Równie wykwintne są poziomy, a dokładnie sztuk siedemnaście. Ze względu na to, że historia obejmuje trzy postaci, z ich perspektywy będziemy oglądać wszelkie wydarzenia. Przez to Ósmym będziemy gnać od momentu wjazdu odpicowanym żukiem do tunelu, rozdzielenia z kumplem przy windach, aż do spotkania Białego pod wpływem w pomieszczeniu generatora. Ukochaną o pseudonimie Strzała kierujemy od przeprawy w dolinach na zewnątrz, de fakto przerywanej milusińskimi wspominkami o wspólnym wpierdalaniu mamuta z grila, do śmierci w wiwarium. A samym białym od Laboratorium w którym zostaje zresztą zakażony, aż po składy, i silosy rakietowe, pod które podkłada zresztą ładunek wybuchowy, od eksplozji którego rozpoczął się wątek główny fabuły. I o ile na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko z misjami wygląda dobrze, to niestety diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, bo każdym jednym paniczem, popierdalamy po tych samych miejscach w kółko. Strzała zwiedza fascynującą piwnicę, ale tym razem w odwrotnym kierunku, tak samo jak i klatkę schodową, a z kolei Biały odwiedza te same ludzkie terrarium, tyle że z góry. I o ile w tym przypadku ma to jakiś sens, bo zawiązuje mniej więcej dramaturgię pomiędzy tymi dwoma postaciami, to już dalej otrzymujemy mokrą szmatą po ryju modułami mieszkalnymi, oraz pomieszczeniami generatora, lecz tym razem w mrocznej wersji. Nie dało się chyba tego bardziej spierdolić. Arsenał jakim dysponujemy jest zaiste ogromny, jak na produkt dupnej jakości. I niestety nic ponadto. Wśród gnatów mamy więc, łom dzierżony przez Ósmego, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Gordon Freeman. Nóż do obierania ziemniaków Strzały, którym wywijamy jak fecht mistrz szablą. Pistolet Beretta, kałasznikow, karabin ha ka, strzelbę Mosberg, kuszę, która wypluwa z siebie wybuchowe strzały, oraz granaty, które w mig po rzuceniu rażą przeciwnika. Niestety prócz samej ilości i jako takiego wizualnego przedstawienia, giwery swoją mocą przypominają odpustowe ruskie kapiszony, a sposób w jaki został spreparowany taki sławetny karabin jak em 16 jest po prostu niebywały. Normalnie jakby strzelał papierowymi kuleczkami z plastikowego długopisu. Zresztą nie tylko i ten gnat na tym cierpi, bowiem nawet i kałasznikow, którego tylko nieliczni potrafią spierdolić, tutaj został potraktowany jako odpowiednik procy z epoki kamienia łupanego. A strzelba to takie skaranie boskie, że aż nie jestem w stanie tego opisać. Niech wypowie się obraz. Na dupę Zeusa, dla delikwenta który był za ten rynsztunek odpowiedzialny, powinien dostać karnego kutasa na mordę. Podróżując przez kompleks spotykamy na naszej drodze co rusz to kolejne pokraczne istoty. Występują więc same żywe trupy, które czasem lubią sobie popierdalać z toporkiem, super żołnierze ze strzelbą w dłoniach, komandosi oraz szczury z czerwonymi gałami, które w wyniku mutacji straciły struny głosowe i parę w łapach. Jednak od ich szkaradności straszniejsza jest ich sztuczna inteligencja, która zaiste jest porażająco głupia. Zombiaki biegną na złamanie karku, po linii najmniejszego oporu prosto na nas, jak na promocję kroksów w lidlu, nie zważając oczywiście na jakiejkolwiek otrzymywane obrażenia. Jednak i tak są to kreatury o inteligencji ajnsztajna, w porównaniu do tych władających dubeltówką. Oni nie dość, że nawet nie zejdą z określonego toru aż do swojej zguby, chodząc jak po linijce, to jeszcze gdy tylko szybko wyjdziemy z danego pomieszczenia i po chwili do niego powrócimy, ci zmieszani będą stać w miejscu oczekując na przybycie kostuchy. Wydawać by się mogło, że chociaż zwykli tajniacy będą mieli trochę oleju w głowie, ale ni chuja. Ci tuż po tym jak już wykonają kilka pierwszych kroków, postanawiają nagle zatrzymać się w miejscu, i to najlepiej tuż przy najbliższej usytuowanej wybuchającej beczce. Jedynie myszy, które wychodzą raz po raz z klatek kanalizacyjnych, potrafią swoimi zwinnymi ruchami stanowić zagrożenie. Jeśli więc w twoim horrorze, szczury budzą największy strach, to wiedz, że coś jest kurwa z nim nie tak. Mówiąc o tym majstersztyku, nie można nie wspomnieć o rewelacyjnym projekcie poziomów. O ile wcześniej wspominałem co nieco o mocno zamkniętej ich budowie, to wierz cie mi, że to był zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Każdy etap jak jeden mąż właściwie wygląda wręcz identycznie. Spotykamy jakieś zamknięte drzwi, idziemy dalej przez mnóstwo korytarzy, znajdujemy ślepy zaułek który aktywuje scenkę na silniku programu, po której zakończeniu musimy się człapać z powrotem do samego początku. Deweloperzy by jakoś wyjaśnić pojawianie się znikąd umarlaków, raz po raz stawiają różne drzwiczki do szybów wentylacyjnych przy ścianach. I o ile jest to dobry pomysł przy bardziej rozległych pomieszczeniach, to przykładowo tutaj to jest niesłychanie spierdolone. Nie dość, że mamy nieludzko ściśnięty korytarz do którego może się ledwo zmieścić jeden nieumarły, to same klatki są a to jebnięte kilka razy na drzwi, a to co krok na podłożu. Jednak równie zabawny jest sposób w jaki się tam dostajemy. Bowiem gdy tylko pociągniemy za wajchę i usłyszymy charakterystyczny odgłos, naszym otworem stoją ukryte pod malutkimi schodkami, równie lilipucie drzwiczki, które można dostrzec tylko schodząc na sam dół. Prawdziwy jednak zalew sraczki otrzymujemy w etapie szóstym, w którym po raz pierwszy kierujemy bohaterką płci przeciwnej. Bowiem gdy tylko wyskoczymy z automobilu, odkrywamy połacie terenu, które jak chuj strzelił wyglądają jak te ze strzelca wyborowego marynarki wojennej. Oprawa audiowizualna to szczyt najwyższego pietyzmu. Grafika przykuwa nasz wzrok niczym rozgrzana do czerwoności łyżka do sałatek. Modele szwędaczy przypominają raczej zerwanych z zimowego letargu lumpów, którym ktoś wyssał słomką płyn mózgowordzeniowy, antyterrorysta z flintą wygląda jak napchany watą, a komandosi wyglądają jakby urwali się ze zlotu miłośników pokraki z pulp fiction. Tekstury zostały najprawdopodobniej dodane do gry po przyznaniu pieczęci chujozy, naprawdę producenci musieli głowić się i troić komponując te szpetoty, efekty specjalne to dno dna, a oświetlenie jest tak sknocone, że winda w etapie w bazie w nocy, wygląda jak napromieniowana. Jedynie oglądanie wymodelowanego oręża powstrzymuje nad od wzdrygania. Część dźwiękowa również jest zmajstrowana na podobnym poziomie. Odgłosy pukawek przypominają raczej walenie nakurwiające płetwami o rwący potok, a linie dialogowe, notabene jebnięte jako transkrypcja zasłaniająca cały ekran po naciśnięciu specyficznego przycisku, odegrane zostały przez rosyjskich aktorów jak najprawdziwsza opera mydlana. Natomiast muzyka to element nad którym naprawdę warto się pochylić. I o ile przy pierwszych planszach doskwiera nam niesmak, w związku z typowymi disco młotami, tak gdy już dotrzemy do połowy tej gry, dostajemy naprawdę klimatyczne, a czasem nawet i upiorne kawałki, które w ostatnich etapach dostrajają się z metalem, który naprawdę dostarcza. Błędów jest naprawdę co niemiara. Tytuł jest tak obfity w wszelkiej maści anomalie, że naprawdę nie wiem od czego zacząć. Podczas normalnego grania gra waha się od piętnastu do trzydziestu klatek na sekundę, klawisz f8 kraszuję produkcję jak z bicza strzelił, a same zawieszki zdarzają się nawet na ekranach wczytywania, które trwają nawet do kilku minut, i które to ekrany nie wyświetlają w pewnych momentach nawet paska postępu. W pierwszej wbudowanej scence nie na silniku, przyciski kontynuacji i powtórzenia cutscenki nie działają, a w pewnym momencie akcje te ledwo co dogorywają dławiąc się niemiłosiernie, aż do kolejnego zamrożenia, wyjebując raz po raz defekty ce plus plusa. Czasem gra zapisuje etap nieprawidłowo prowadząc do różnorakich errorów, a czasem podczas losowego wczytania lądujemy w szarej otchłani oddaleni kilometr od właściwej mapy. Jednak najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec, bowiem fizyka jaką zaoferowali nam autorzy, została dopieszczona w najmniejszym szczególe. Truposze po solidnym oberwaniu z mosberga, z uporem maniaka robią salta w powietrzu, czasem po starciu z ruchliwym podłożem antyterroryści dostają ataku, a po oberwaniu słonecznym pociskiem od karabinu snajperskiego oponenta, wznosimy się w górę o pół kilometra i ze stoickim spokojem spadamy łamiąc sobie kręgosłup na twardej ziemi. Reasumując, gra Instinct z 2007 roku, autorstwa rosyjskiego newtonic, to chałtura najwyższej próby nie warta nawet zasranego grosza. Fabuła przepełniona wszelkimi możliwymi banałami, dokładnie odzwierciedla przysłowie z gówna bicza nie ukręcisz, wszystkie siedemnaście misji, które zresztą spokojnym krokiem można pokonać w nieco ponad 3 godziny, to katorga na całego, maszkary budzą bardziej uśmiech politowania niż strach, uzbrojenie mimo ogromnego wyboru jest kompletnie liche, level design to istna zmora, oprawa to kompletny koszmar, a sam produkt jest bardziej dziurawy niż Hiroszima po wybuchu bomby atomowej Ten tytuł wielokrotnie stąpał po cienkiej jak chuj karzełka linii między całkowitą frustracją a znużeniem. Owszem, istnieją utwory, które budują coś więcej niż tylko wielkiego klocka pod sobą, a sam twór nie jest najgorszym horrorem w jaki w życiu grałem, ale i tak nie zmienia to faktu, że tego nie można nawet nazwać grą, to są raczej po niej popłuczyny. Mało tego, jak na solidny dreszczowiec z żywymi trupami przystało, największą grozę budzą tutaj malutkie, pulchne, nafaszerowane wirusem szczury. To naprawdę chyba mówi samo za siebie. Wolałbym by Drakula swoimi kłami zakleszczył mi jaja, niż kolejny raz mierzyć się z tym rosyjskim gniotem. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8)